Grenade Magic
Grenade Magic(グレネードマジックGurenēdomajikku)''' Is a Caster and Holder Magic that enables the user to create grenades with varying affects depending on the magic used. Description Grenade Magic grants the user the ability to create grenades of varying effects. The effects of the grenades change depending on the type of magic used to create each grenade. The Grenades can be created from the user's magic or the ambient Eternano, which results in a standard grenade capable of destroying large boulders easily or damaging anyone within the blast radius greatly. The grenades can also be created, by having the user gather energy from the surrounding elements, which allows them to conjure grenades with the respective element gathered like such things as flash grenades from light, concussive grenades from wind or fire grenades from fire and etc. The user is also able to gather the lingering magic that secrete from mages within the area or their spells, making this even more impressive and deadly during battle. This though does not mean that the user is capable of slayer properties when gathering magic from slayer spells. All it will do is create the elemental grenade with a boost in power. The amount and power of each grenade created largely depends on the magic of the user, though adding the elements or lingering magic does increase its power. There is a limit to the elements used though, as the user cannot alter them, meaning he can't increase or decrease their temperature or change them drastically. And although the user can create Gravity Grenades, the user cannot cause it to create a black hole like most Gravity mages can.There are also different types of grenades the user is able to create ranging from bouncing, sticky or splitting grenade though it is not limited to those as there is many more variations. Once the grenade has been created, it cannot be altered, with the exception of the timer. Also, once a grenade detonates, the user is not able to stop or change it. This also means that the grenades can become dangerous to the own user if they are caught within it's range as it will damage any and all indiscriminately. Type This are the different types of grenades that can be created by this magic's user. Once a grenade has been made it cannot be completely altered to a different type, but it can be given a secondary or third type after being created. Each of these types have varying affects depending on the magic used for each grenade. All the grenades are capable of devastating damage and even more so when enough magic is pact into them. The more magic gathered within each the bigger the force and blast radius it will be. Though stronger grenades do take longer to create. '''Standard(標準 Hyōjun): This grenade is the standard form and will explode five seconds after being thrown. Though unlike regular grenades, this doesn't have a pin that needs to be pulled. Being made from the users magic, it will detonate five seconds after leaving their hands. Though the user is able to alter the timer of the grenade as they wish,from three seconds up to fifteen seconds. Sensor Grenade(センサーの手榴弾 Sensā no shuryūdan): '''This grenade works with a sort of sensory device that when it detects movement nearby it will detonate. This can work for setting traps. They can work much like a land mine when hiding them beneath the ground or placing them near objects or doors. This is possible do to the fact the grenade has multiple spikes extending out from the grenade, which allows it to stick or jam into almost any object or place. '''Bouncing Grenade(跳ねるグレネード Haneru gurenēdo): '''This grenade is given the ability to bounce before exploding. It will not explode until making contact with a living being or the timer runs out. This grenade is not only unique with it's bouncing abilities, but it will not explode when the user of this magic hits it or touches it. Giving the user multiple ways of throwing this grenade. '''Burst Grenade(バーストグレネード Bāsutogurenēdo): '''This grenade will burst when exploding, releasing around 1000 tiny rubber balls. This grenade mostly used for crowd control or attacking a large group. While the tiny rubber balls don't explode, the force from each one is strong enough to knockout an average person. '''Rising Grenade(上昇するグレネード Jōshō suru gurenēdo): '''This grenade will shoot straight upward when it begins to detonate. Once it gains a little distance or rises a few feet of the ground, it will explode releasing a grenades in a full circle, which then will explode when making contact with anything. '''Split Grenade(スプリットグレネード Supurittogurenēdo): '''This grenade will split into four grenades when it first hits the ground or any object. The four grenades then will explode when making contact with anything. '''Needle Grenade(ニードルグレネード Nīdorugurenēdo): '''This grenade will release hundreds of tiny needles forward when it explodes. This is a unique grenade as the front part or where the needles are released, the grenade is painted with a smiley face. Which allows the user or anyone know where the needles will appear from. This grenade will only release the needles after a set time of three seconds after the user releases the grenade. During this short time the grenade can be hit without any problem of pre-maturely detonating it as it is actually quite durable. '''Implosion Grenade(インプランシオングレネード Inpuranshiongurenēdo'''): '''This grenade works by first creating an explosion, then shortly after a massive force that draws everything around it, towards the explosion eventually collapsing on itself. While this Implosion only lasts three seconds, it is still enough time to cause major damage to those caught in it. The force that draws everything in, is so strong it will at times even break the ground or even cause a whole building to collapse.